


Supernatural:Next Generation

by ShySPNFanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySPNFanGirl/pseuds/ShySPNFanGirl
Summary: Siblings Delilah and Sonny, along with their friends and family members pick up where the first generation left off. The only difference is this time these aren't ordinary monsters...these are Hybrid monsters. Any combination imaginable now exist in the world. Join them on their adventures to rid the world of Hybrids.





	Supernatural:Next Generation

****

* * *

     November 2nd, 2025, 8:00 pm, Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas. 

 


End file.
